<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hea(r)ts on Movie Night by LelioBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298343">Hea(r)ts on Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelioBlue/pseuds/LelioBlue'>LelioBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DaveTrans, Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff and Smut, John(June)Trans, JuneAce, Multi, Post-Canon, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, heat - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelioBlue/pseuds/LelioBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an ordinary night, just a movie night between three lovers. But Karkat started to feel weird, what could it be?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hea(r)ts on Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfiction was a gift for my lover, who adores this trio of lovers!<br/>June and Dave are here trans, and June is ace, I hope I have successfully transcribed it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karkat's head rolled on June's chest.</p>
<p>He felt heavy.</p>
<p>And warm.</p>
<p>And.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>Way too sleepy to check the app who would have told him if yes or no, please for fuck sake no, he was in heat. He would have prefered for it to be like humans, a regular cycle every god knows when and it reminded him very embarrassing talks with Rose. For trolls, it was a bit more complex than that, a smart mix of hormones, mother-grub needs, blood color and ongoing relationship.</p>
<p>A real mess that Karkat had trouble understanding without his app.</p>
<p>Heats themselves didn't make any sense either.</p>
<p>The excitation.</p>
<p>His bulge never retracting in his sheath.</p>
<p>The fluids flowing from his nook.</p>
<p>All this was.</p>
<p>Alright.</p>
<p>But the heat, the feeling of weight, the sleepiness, how was he supposed to reproduice in this state? He felt like his limbs weighed a hundred meteors, his head was the size of the Green Sun and, fuck, why did he felt this hot?</p>
<p>He huddled his head a bit more against June's chest hollow.</p>
<p>So fresh, as if she spent her day in the freezer, ok maybe it wasn't the most reassuring metaphor, but terribly soothing. Dave's hand was also... in fact, no, fuck, Dave's hand was burning. Not as much as his own skin but hot, so hot, why the fuck was his boyfriend this hot?</p>
<p>Karkat grumbled and tried to get his hand away from his but Dave's finger tightened on his. Shit. No. The troll tried to get his fingers back, the contact wasn't the problem, why Dave needed all this contact, a stupid fear of not feeling his partners, of.</p>
<p>Oh yeah.</p>
<p>In the mist of his state, Karkat felt like it was best not to strike the young man on this field. And maybe just let his hand even if his palm was hot.</p>
<p>"Kitty?"</p>
<p>Don't call me that.</p>
<p>His mouth let out a pretty vile mush of words, a mix of english, alternian and sounds that didn't make sense. Another question to ask Kanaya one day, why the hell can't I talk when I'm in heat? A superb conversation to come.</p>
<p>"Wasn't it supposed to be next week?"</p>
<p>June's hand went into his pocket, took his phone and unlocked it.</p>
<p>"Yep. One week ahead."</p>
<p>She showed the screen to Dave and Karkat.</p>
<p>This last grumbled another mush of word. He knew it.</p>
<p>"Well, seems like movie night is canceled."</p>
<p>Dave turned off the television.</p>
<p>Fast.</p>
<p>Way too.</p>
<p>Oh fuck.</p>
<p>Fast.</p>
<p>His last injection was three days ago, which meant, he knew exactly what it meant. And it was probably why his partner was this fucking hot.</p>
<p>"Dave."</p>
<p>June pouted.</p>
<p>Karkat knew it, he knew this tone, the tone that meant in one name "don't you think you should ask before pouncing on him?" Too late. Dave was already on him, kissing him, hard, sliding on his knees and sticking his torso to his. It was good, exactly what his fucking heat wanted, and he felt his bulge getting out of his sheath, bumping against the fabric of his pyjama pants and against.</p>
<p>"S'okay June. I want it."</p>
<p>Karkat felt it.</p>
<p>June's pout that meant "yeah but still, you're supposed to ask beforehand". Dave would have never thrown himself on June like that. This thing was between Dave and him, and often, June pouted.</p>
<p>"Ok sweetheart."</p>
<p>Sweetheart, kitty.</p>
<p>Karkat winced.</p>
<p>He wanted to notice them he had a name, a very cute name, very short very pronounceable and, oh fuck dave, interrupting people's trail of thoughts, it's low.</p>
<p>His boyfriend's tongues was dancing on his grubscars and shit. He didn't know when his shirt was gone but it was, probably on the ground, and oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hand went in his hair, making his head bend backward slowly.</p>
<p>"I love you"</p>
<p>June kissed him tenderly.</p>
<p>This kiss contrasted so much with Dave's tongue on his body.</p>
<p>It was always like this when they did it together.</p>
<p>June was soft, maybe too much, awfully languid and lascivious.</p>
<p>Dave was brutal, urgently and demanding.</p>
<p>Especially after his T-shot.</p>
<p>While June's tongue swirled around his, Dave's went down the sewing of his pant and Karkat heard him laugh.</p>
<p>Happily.</p>
<p>The laugh that meant, oh, i'm feeling your bulge, i know how much you want it, i feel it and i want to tell you all these things, on how much you're wet for me, how much i like it, and how much i'm wet too, how much i love you but. But i'm Dave fucking Strider and sweet words are stuck inside my throat.</p>
<p>So he laughed softly against his bulge.</p>
<p>And it was the most beautiful declaration he could do.</p>
<p>June drifted slowly toward his neck and Karkat let his head fall on the side, letting himself exposed to the little bites and pinches to come.</p>
<p>"Is everything okay?"</p>
<p>June's voice was against his ear.</p>
<p>Of course.</p>
<p>Yes.</p>
<p>Karkat nodded.</p>
<p>Yeah.</p>
<p>Everything was perfect, especially Dave's tongue dancing on the top of his bulge, just a few seconds before taking it in his mouth. Not entirely, the heat made it too big for it to go entirely in without hurting his partner.</p>
<p>His boyfriend sucked him until a first wave of liquid went out of his nook, another sheat ruined, shit, but he couldn't thing about it for too long as Dave's tongue went south and.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>He felt it run on the entire length of his slit, drinking his material like grenadine and slowly making his way inside.</p>
<p>"Dave?"</p>
<p>June gave up his neck sprinkled with bites.</p>
<p>And Karkat knew that tone.</p>
<p>Get up please, I want to taste him, if Dave was at her place, he would have simply catch June neck to take her into a kiss but.</p>
<p>His boyfriend got up, letting his tongue trail on all his body to finally get into June's mouth and fuck.</p>
<p>They were beautiful.</p>
<p>Dave sat on Karkat's knees, arching himself so his bulge could go wherever he wanted, even with Dave's pants still on.</p>
<p>Karkat looked at them deepening the kiss, June's tongue licking Dave's mouth crease, getting the drops that didn't lost themselves on his body when he ascended.</p>
<p>June's hands grabbed the bottom of Dave's shirt and pulled it over his head.</p>
<p>"Your scars are beautiful."</p>
<p>It was true.</p>
<p>They were getting paler, creating a curious contrast with Dave's dark skin, but it was beautiful, and in a sense, similar to Karkat's grubscars.</p>
<p>The troll knew his boyfriend was blushing, he loves when June tells him that, when Karkat tells him that, when any of them touches them, kisses them, licks them. And what if you didn't love me when i won't have, well, and what if you don't found me attractive anymore, if you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had so many anxieties.</p>
<p>That June's hand and Karkat's tongue lifted off when they went on his torso and his two little bumps on it.</p>
<p>"We should take care of kitty there, huh?"</p>
<p>Karkat laughed.</p>
<p>Dave loved being the center of their sex sessions as much as he hated it. He wanted it, feeling his two partners cuddle against him, June's hand on his torso, Karkat's bulge getting his way between his legs, but he hated it, it was so, not humiliating but Karkat knew that sometimes Dave was still thinking that it was.</p>
<p>"We can still take care of you"</p>
<p>June takes care of everyone.</p>
<p>As always.</p>
<p>At first it destabilized Karkat, the first time they did it, together, without Dave. Because yes, there has been a first time for the two of them, two first times to be precise and then the three of them, the first time she sucked him, really slowly, gently, and fingered him but didn't want anything more.</p>
<p>June was like that.</p>
<p>She liked to give, she took pleasure in it, Karkat could feel her erection against his back, but she didn't feel the need to be satisfied. Sometimes she guided one of her boyfriend betweed her legs and asked to be sucked. It was the only moment Dave became tender, because he knew June like this as much as Karkat liked it rough.</p>
<p>"What do you want Dave?"</p>
<p>For you to shut up.</p>
<p>He wouldn't say it, Karkat knew it, but it was written all over his face.</p>
<p>Just shut up and...</p>
<p>Karkat didn't know really what Dave wanted, it was always changing, unpredictable, fuck me with your fingers, suck me, take me both, put your bulge right now or i'll die, take a toy, the possibilies were, maybe not infinite but numerous.</p>
<p>It would have been more simple if he could just say it.</p>
<p>But it was Dave so.</p>
<p>"I want to come in you"</p>
<p>Karkat patted his boyfriend's hips, took his butt in his hands and pressed his bulge against his crotch, making Dave moan.</p>
<p>"I want you to be in me."</p>
<p>He rubbed his head against June's breasts, who seemed to have also lost her shirt, he definitely had to stop getting caught in his thought and take more attention to what was going on. Karkat took advantages of that to make his tongue run the length of one of June's nipple, like he knew she liked.</p>
<p>In one flick of his tongue, Karkat fell on his back, Dave still on his knees but June vanished in a breeze.</p>
<p>"Shit I hate when she does that.</p>
<p>-Me too kitty."</p>
<p>She probably went to the room, but fuck, she could have warned.</p>
<p>"So. Can I?"</p>
<p>Dave kissed him while getting rid of his pants, so it was a yes, a Dave's yes, quiet and without any of these three fucking letters.</p>
<p>"You're soaking wet.</p>
<p>- For fuck's sake."</p>
<p>What do y'all have talking during sex.</p>
<p>Karkat knew that it itched his tongue and he couldn't help but laugh as his fingers ran between Dave's thighs. He let his hand get caught and guided to the entrance of his vagina, making him understand that, for today, he wanted it there, before taking his bulge in his hand.</p>
<p>Damn.</p>
<p>He was good at it.</p>
<p>Better than the first time they did it, in a disused room of the meteor, far away from everyone and in such darkness that they couldn't really get what they were touching.</p>
<p>Karkat let his fingers get into Dave, he was relaxed, and so wet, that three fingers got in without struggle.</p>
<p>"It's not your first time.</p>
<p>- No kidding.</p>
<p>- Today, dumbass."</p>
<p>Dave blushed.</p>
<p>He was adorable.</p>
<p>Karkat bent his fingers against that point he loved so much and Dave pressed a little stronger on his bulge, making both of them moan. They moved together, Karkat's hips getting up to meet Dave's, Dave's moving back and forth until a pair of hands gets on his boyfriend's hips.</p>
<p>June.</p>
<p>Her breasts enclosed in her favorite harness, the iridescent one that gets down to her pelvis to maintain a dildo, and that made her so happy and so pretty.</p>
<p>"Ready?"</p>
<p>She helped Dave getting up enough so Karkat's bulge touched his entrance and sticked herself to his back while he got down the length of his boyfriend's bulge. When Dave's butt touched Karkat's pelvis, she got back to open the thighs of his other boyfriend.</p>
<p>The troll raised his pelvis enough to feel the silicone against his nook.</p>
<p>Silicone that little by little, got into him.</p>
<p>The sensation was marvelous, it was exactly what his heat wanted, to be stimulated everywhere, from his bulge to his nook, that someone fucked him while he fucked someone else and fuck.</p>
<p>"Dave?"</p>
<p>He saw June press slowly one of Dave's buttcheek showing him a little bottle she had in her hand. The young man's only response was to fall on Karkat's torso, his pelvis raised up.</p>
<p>Damn.</p>
<p>It was going to be.</p>
<p>June gave a first stroke and Karkat followed. He could feel Dave ondulate on his bulge, contracting himself to make the penetration more difficult, more pleasant, and he could see June, her fingers getting lost away from his field of vision but he knew where, exactly where. And he knew, from Dave's moans, exactly when the first finger got in.</p>
<p>Karkat groaned slightly.</p>
<p>It was.</p>
<p>Too much.</p>
<p>He felt the artificial penis punching against the most sensible part of his nook, again and again, without letting him breathe and Dave, shit, he moved so well on his bulge moving his hips so the tip touches exactly that poing that made him moan loud.</p>
<p>The troll crushes his lips against Dave's, feeling his tongue getting into his mouth.</p>
<p>"You're both so beautiful."</p>
<p>June.</p>
<p>Sticked against Dave's back, kissing him, nibbling him, his fingers still moving inside him and his hips still pushing the dildo exactly when Karkat needed it.</p>
<p>Dave was the first to come, June and the troll felt it coming, his hips were moving faster, without control and he took Karkat's hand to make him touch his t-dick. After a few minutes of this, he stiffened, shouting and then fell.</p>
<p>"You want me to?"</p>
<p>Karkat moved his bulge inside him and Dave's head shook, his hips moving in response.</p>
<p>"Come on. Want you to come. Inside."</p>
<p>It was.</p>
<p>Surprising.</p>
<p>From him.</p>
<p>And really exciting.</p>
<p>He caught Dave's butt and pushed far inside him, concentrating himself on how good it was, how good June moved inside him, how Dave's mouth was on his, and fuck June's. His boyfriend had to be so tight between them, but he didn't seem to complain and. June pushed one last time against his sensitive part at the same time where Dave tightened against his bulge.</p>
<p>And it was it.</p>
<p>Karkat arched his hips, filling his boyfriend with a part of his genetic material as the rest flowed out of his nook. He felt June getting out of him, bending in his back and oh god. Those fucking humans and their passion for letting their tongue running between their partner's legs.</p>
<p>"Dave?"</p>
<p>June laid down next to Karkat, introduicing his red mouth to an unmoving Dave in a post-coital state. He approved, he'd never say no to having his boyfriend's taste on his lips, Karkat knew that.</p>
<p>The troll watched them kissing, at length, and then pushed gently Dave on the side, against June before huddling against his back. He only raised up on his elbow a moment to make sure with a look that everything was ok for June, that she didn't need anything, and the young woman made him understand that, yes, everything was ok, as long as she had Dave's mouth on hers.</p>
<p>Karkat let himself fall on the soiled sheet and took his boyfriend in his arms, sticking to him enough so his hand could grip one of June's harnesse's strap. She let herself fall too, her head on top of Dave and covering Karkat's arm with his.</p>
<p>It was good.</p>
<p>Hot, comforting.</p>
<p>Until.</p>
<p>"FOR FUCK'S SAKE? WHY DO I DO THE MIDDLE SPOON?" </p>
<p>Dave. Fucking. Strider</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed reading! Opinions are welcome uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>